Elan
| refs3e = | size2e = | alignment2e = | refs2e = | size1e = | alignment1e = | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = | lifespan = | location = | language = Common | subraces = | climate = Any | terrain = Any | height = 6 ft (1.8 m) | length = | wingspan = | weight = 180 lb (81.6 kg) | skincolor = Pale | haircolor = Red | feathers = | eyecolor = | distinctions = | form1 = | appearance1 = | form2 = | appearance2 = | form3 = | appearance3 = | based = | first = }} Elans were psionic humanoids They were extremely long-lived, occasionally managing to live for 2,000 years or more. History The elan came about during the time of Jhaamdath but the method used to create them is long lost to mortals. When the elves of Nikerymath summoned a tidal wave that destroyed much of the psiocracy of Jhaamdath (and the method of creating elans), the twelve rulers of the Jhaamdathan cities teleported to safety while their realm and its people perished. Over the next three centuries, they lived and had families who went on to become the nobles of Chondath. All twelve eventually agreed that their time was ended and returned to the Palace of Naarkolyth. They placed themselves into temporal stasis until mortals once again entered Dhinnilith. Unknown to these scions of Jhaamdath, there was a gala celebrating the construction of Jhaamdath's new fleet being held at Naarkolyth when it was destroyed those centuries before, and two powerful beings were created from the souls that drowned that day. A caller in darkness known as Bpdethrys, formed from those of a callous bent, while a vestige named Abysm formed from the rest. Abysm guarded the bodies of the Jhaamdathan lords from harm while every few years, Dhinnilith manifested for a night above the waters of the Vilhon Reach. Despite this, no mortal ever entered the city for over sixteen hundred years and so the lords of Jhaamdath did not wake up. In Flamerule of 1374 DR though, a ship carrying minor dignitaries bound for Arrabar was sunk in a mighty storm while Dhinnilith was manifested. Abysm saved twelve of those dignitaries - one for each of the Jhaamdathan lords, who were awoken from stasis by their presence - and Abysm was granted the ability by the lords to turn the survivors into elan. Unfortunately, Abysm went periodically insane, and was not lucid for long enough to help the lords, transporting the new elan to random places across the face of Faerûn, stripped of all memories save for a vision of Bpdethrys screaming at them. The Jhaamdathan lords were desperate for the elan to return to Dhinnilith, since they themselves had lost the means to leave (due to the corruption over time of the power used to keep them alive) despite their considerable psionic abilities. They could however, impart the knowledge required to free them to someone on the outside of their stasis chamber and the elans would be perfect for such a task. The lords' time was limited though, as one day, the energies preserving and transporting the city would fail, collapsing their prison on top of them. Abilities Elan found it difficult to blend in with normal humans but the benefits of their state of being far outweighed that cost. They had the ability to save themselves from the worst of any harm they had to endure and, if they wished to, go without the need for food and drink for the day. The twelve elan created by Abysm had also been granted precognitive traits and the ability to detect each other when in close proximity by the lords of Jhaamdath. Appendix External Links * References Category:Races